The new batch
by Vulcan18
Summary: What happens when a rescue mission wents wrong and percy and his friends are trapped in tartarus where they meet the spirit of tartarus the eternal abyss.AU Ho0 never happens :(
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: my first fanfic **_

_**And also i woke up today to see that i am not rick Riordan so guess what? i own the series ! in my dreams and in reality rick Riordan owns it...sad isn't it**_

_**Chapter 1**__** :**_** Rescue operation**

**Perseus Jackson's POV**

"Rayden" i said the son of Zeus was looking towards the building i understood that he wanted to rescue a demigod ."rayden not now" i said he turned towards me and understood what i meant it was dangerous to go in there were about 10 Cyclopes in there i can't take them out and rayden is still a newbie so he can't even control his powers once he ended up zapping me painful memory i looked towards me to say something he opened his mouth but suddenly closed it and ran."Gods Nico is more disciplined than this boy"i thought then suddenly he came back with a iron pipe "come with me i got an idea" he said "are you sure" i asked "you don't trust me ?" he looked at me with eyes such as an Aphrodite boy who is charmspeaking "oh well it would't hurt" i said finally.

We ran as fast our feet was carrying us "what's the plan?" i asked "Suprise" he replied "umm rayden plans are supp-" i did't get to finish the sentence we were standing in front of a shop with a lot of water bottles "wait here" he said before running down the shop he was standing at the front of a shopkeeper he clapped his hands and the shopkeeper gave him 10 cardboard boxes i was sure it was water inside it i can feel it being a son of poseidon.

"Who in the Hades teached you that !"i asked him "Chiron who else?" he replied he teached how to control mist to a newbie but not to hero of olympus he is the best irritating teacher you can get but still he is the best

Okay now open all the caps he obeyed i lifted water with my power it was levitating mid-air and following me around.

The water was enough to stand upon i hardened it and we flew on a magic wet carpet **( rhymes!) **we were peeking through window until somebody shouted "FOOD"

The voice was enough to make a lion cower it was a cyclopes we were spotted i ran with rayden i jumped on water however rayden was cyclopes was about to crush him but he dodged he used the iron pipe to crush the skull of the cyclops but he ended up with a strangely bended pipe he tried summon thunder but it was not able to hit the cyclops i knew i had to step in the battle i was about to unleash the wrath of riptide...

* * *

**MY first fanfic review please PM suggestions too!**

**will update after 2 reviews**

**submit demigods for story **

**Name :**

**Godly parent:**

**personality:**

**powers:**

**Weapon with a cool name:**

**ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- OK i know that i am not experienced in writing fics and i know my english is not good so i am found a beta! **

**I am leo valdez not rick riordan sorry ...**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I slashed at the right side of the cyclops with Riptide, jumping away as he charged at me with his club held upwards. I knew I was going to be crushed if I didn't do something. Suddenly, I remembered something from the Titan War when the cyclops were chaining the gods' worst enemy, Typhon.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" I yelled. He looked at me as if I had just insulted him.

"I am not a son of Poseidon!" the cyclops yelled. " I am a son of Kronos, the titan of time! I am wiser, bigger, and stronger than a son of Poseidon!" he yelled again. I understand what he meant. He was a higher cyclops; a son of Kronos. Not a lesser cyclops like Tyson. Annabeth told me once. The cyclops suddenly disintegrated

"What the-" I was cut off by Rayden. He was wielding a golden electrified pipe which was making buzzing sounds like it was something really high-tech. His hair were spiked, it was like he's been electrified, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FIRST QUEST!" He yelled. I flinched, I knew he was a son of Zeus so messing things up was something he hated for sure and I knew from that his voice that was the side of Rayden that he was hiding...


End file.
